


Blood

by Perla_Regina (AlannaBlack), the_chimaera3



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Blood and Injury, Feelings Realization, Hospitalization, Hospitals, M/M, Protective Tony Stark, Soulmates
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 08:22:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23848129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlannaBlack/pseuds/Perla_Regina, https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_chimaera3/pseuds/the_chimaera3
Summary: Otra collab Maregina, esta vez un Soulmate AU donde las almas gemelas comparten el mismo tipo de sangre.Peter queda muy mal herido, y necesita un donante.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 24





	Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Soulmate AU en donde las almas gemelas comparten el mismo tipo de sangre, diría que incluso son los mejores candidatos en caso de una donación o que al menos es mejor recibir sangre de tu alma gemela que de otra persona, aunque sea compatible.

Tony respiraba de forma profunda, con ambas manos juntas delante de su boca y la espalda encorvada. No podía ni mirarlo, así de herido y vulnerable. Le había dicho a Peter que no fuera a esa misión, que era demasiado peligroso, pero el mocoso hizo oídos sordos y fue igualmente. ¿Y para qué? Si ahora se encontraba postrado en una camilla lleno de heridas y al borde de la muerte. Aquellos enemigos no tuvieron piedad sobre él, era un estorbo para sus crímenes y sólo Tony sabía que era un niño, alguien que tenía el ímpetu de la juventud y la ferocidad en la batalla, pero aun así un niño que no salió bien librado. No era alguien que mereciera tal despliegue de saña sólo por querer hacer lo correcto.

Apenas Tony pudo encontrarlo en ese estado, fue volando al hospital con el chico en brazos y pidiendo a los gritos ayuda. Bruce fue el primero en atenderlo junto con Stephen, ambos cumplían turnos en algunos días de la semana.

\- Por favor – les rogó Tony – Ayúdenme, él está... está...

Varias enfermeras fueron a su ayuda, llevándose al chico para estabilizarlo. Tony lo vio alejarse y fue con los doctores. Lo corría la ira y el deseo de ir a vengar a Peter, a su muchacho, pero apremiaba su salud y asegurarse de que estuviera bien, que no fuera demasiado tarde. Como pudo y tratando de no ceder a su desazón les dio al personal médico los datos más importantes del muchacho, todo lo que ellos debían saber. Edad, antecedentes médicos, condición actual (por suerte podía confiarles a Bruce y Stephen lo de la mutación), etc. Ellos lo calmaron como pudieron, pero Tony aun así no podía pensar en otra cosa. Tenía miedo de perderlo y no haber podido actuar a tiempo.

Bruce bufó y anotó algo en una libreta.

\- Stephen, ve a verlo tu mientras tanto, luego iré a yo ¿sí?

El de ojos claros aceptó y Tony, sin dudarlo, fue tras él. Se acercó a Peter, quien yacía en la camilla apenas consciente, respirando con suma dificultad y luchando por su vida. Miró a Tony con ojos entrecerrados y este le sonrió reconfortándolo, pero Tony sabía que el chico no estaba en condiciones siquiera de entender ni recordar posteriormente ese gesto. Stephen se dio cuenta, pero antes de decir otra cosa, se sentó a su lado y le abrió un ojo al chico, para iluminarlo con una pequeña linterna y examinarlo mejor.

\- Pupilas dilatadas... Hm.

Le levantó la camisa para revisar los vendajes que acababan de ponerle, provocando que a Tony le dieran unos leves celos porque le incomodaba que alguien más tocara al joven, no le agradaba la idea de que alguien se atreviera a ponerle una mano encima a Peter. Pero supo calmarlos, sabía que era parte del procedimiento médico. El médico posó su estetoscopio sobre la muñeca del chico y musitó.

\- Pulso cardiaco acelerado, y por lo que veo también tiene algo de fiebre. Esperaremos los análisis de sangre para continuar ¿de acuerdo?

\- ¡No podemos esperar tanto! — dijo Tony con evidente desesperación.

Acercó su reloj a sus labios y le ordenó a FRIDAY un escaneo inmediatamente. La inteligencia artificial no tardo más de un par de segundos. Stephen miró el resultado del escan y lo estudió con cuidado y se llevó la mano a los labios, levemente sorprendido. Notó que Peter se encontraba ahora inconsciente debido a la gran pérdida de sangre, su piel perdía color rápidamente y por eso mismo, debía hablar con Tony sin tapujos.

\- Tony... ¿sabes qué significa esto, no?

Negó sin comprender. El galeno continuó con su explicación.

\- Sonará ridículo, pero Peter inicio un proceso bioquímico en el hipotálamo debido a la segregación de dopamina, sus niveles de serotonina aumentaron también y ahora está produciendo una gran cantidad de oxitocina.

El mecánico le miró con una ceja enarcada.

\- ¿En español, por favor?

Stephen suspiró y fue directo.

\- Significa que Peter está enamorado de ti.

Tony se cubrió la boca y vio a Peter en esa camilla, estirando su mano y recibiendo suero en el antebrazo. Bastantes sorpresas había tenido ese día, como para de repente tener que lidiar con semejante revelación o disparate, porque de inmediato su razón se impuso para darle una explicación a todo eso que encerraban esas siete palabras. No era algo para lo que se hubiera preparado, ni siquiera era algo con lo cual se sintiera en condiciones de lidiar. Siempre había querido al chico, lo había visto como un buen aprendiz, como alguien digno de ser ayudado y eso simplemente había hecho que su afecto se intensificara conforme pasaban más tiempo juntos, se lo confirmaba, pero jamás pensó que el chico sintiera algo más profundo, algo limpio. Algo bello.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo así, tratando de comprender todo eso, tratando de entenderlo pero le pareció una eternidad. Tony miró la pálida y casi frágil mano de Peter. La tomó para acariciar su muñeca con cariño.

\- ¿Es eso cierto? —susurró, dirigiendo más sus palabras al chico que ahí yacía que al médico en afán de cuestionarlo.

Stephen asintió guardando sus manos en el bolsillo de su bata.

— Así es.

\- ¿Cuál es su grupo sanguíneo? – preguntó Tony de forma ansiosa.

Sospechaba la respuesta, pero necesitaba confirmarlo.

\- El mismo que el tuyo, es obvio.

Tony suspiró sintiendo que su corazón latía desbocado y que algo dentro de él, comenzaba a llenarlo, a confortarlo aún en medio de esa consternación.

\- A+... como es que nunca lo supe. Peter... no sabía que podía producirte todas esas cosas...

\- Hormonas – lo corrijo Stephen, pero Tony lo ignoró.

El doctor carraspeó un par de veces.

\- Tony... tú ya sabes cómo funciona esto, las almas gemelas comparten sangre y son los mejores candidatos para la donación. Sabemos que Peter te ama con locura, y... necesito saber por cuestiones médicas cómo te sientes por , porque creo que si no es recíproco, no tendríamos muchas opciones ni esperar nada favorable.

El hombre siguió sin mirar a su amigo, no podía apartar su mirada del muchacho herido y con aun sangre bajo su nariz. Acarició sus rizos y se los intentó peinar delicadamente. Stephen suspiró y se fue de la habitación, no sin antes anunciarle a su amigo el siguiente paso a seguir.

\- Te veré en media hora para la donación.

*

Su tía se plantó a su lado apenas le hicieron llegar la noticia y no se había despegado del lado de su sobrino malherido, pero no pudo aguantar y se quedó dormida en un sillón junto a la camilla. Tony había optado por una silla al otro lado, pero no pudo pegar un ojo en toda la . Todo lo que le importaba era saber que el chico se recuperaba satisfactoriamente y él quería estar al pendiente para cuando los médicos entraran a revisarlo. No se quería perder nada, ahora menos que nunca.

Al día siguiente, estaba apenas amaneciendo y Tony aún no había abandonado su lugar junto al muchacho. Algunas horas después, ya todos sus amigos y compañeros de equipo habían pasado a visitarlo para ver que se estuviera recuperando y dejarle regalos.

Poco a poco, al pasar el mañana, Peter fue entreabriendo los ojos. Se le notaba cansado y adolorido, una venda alrededor de su cabeza como un halo y una bandita en su otra mejilla.

\- Peter... - murmuró Tony acercándose a él y el muchacho le vio con una sonrisa a pesar del dolor.

\- Señor Stark... ¿Cómo...? ¿Qué pasó...? —preguntó el chico ligeramente desconcertado y agotado.

\- Fuiste herido – le explico acariciando su cabello – Perdiste mucha sangre, tuvieron que hacerte una transfusión.

El chico le vio confundido.

\- ¿Quién fue el donante?

Tony bajó la mirada y tomó su mano delicadamente. Tenía que sopesar el impacto de sus palabras porque no sabía cómo lo iba a tomar el chico. Aún cuando Stephen se lo había confirmado y la trasfusión había sido exitosa, Tony tenía ciertas reservas. La mirada insistente y casi preocupada de Peter lo sacaron de sus cavilaciones.

\- Por favor, dígame...

Una breve pausa hasta que por fin el hombre habló.

\- Yo, Peter... fui yo.

Las mejillas del joven se tornaron rojas, casi como la sangre. Pero el rubor dio paso a la felicidad.

\- No lo puedo creer. Entonces... usted es mi...

Tony lo interrumpió, tomando una rosa roja que había dejado en el florero junto a la camilla y dándosela en la mano. Asintió lentamente y entrelazó sus dedos con los del muchacho. Aquel gesto romántico no era común en el, pero lo que haría lo que fuera por Peter.

\- Creo que así es. Sí.

Ambos se miraron sonriendo, Peter con una rosa en una mano y con la otra sosteniendo la mano de su alma gemela. Ambos brazos ahora con sendas, sin necesidad de decir nada pues ya estaban conscientes de los sentimientos del otro y de que lo mejor aún estaba por venir.

Porque ahora los dos eran sangre de su sangre.


End file.
